This invention relates to a system and method for processing bank notes, coins, checks or other value units.
In various countries, commercial enterprises are increasingly being engaged to take charge of and perform certain tasks in the logistics of circulation of cash in so-called cash centers. Tasks performed by such cash centers are for example to account for stocks of cash delivered by customers and to make up and deliver amounts of cash desired by customers in the desired amount. Such stocks of cash assigned to a special process, which can comprise not only bank notes but in some cases also coins, checks, postage stamps, amounts of gold or the like, are normally also referred to as “deposits”.
These tasks to be performed by the cash center require a high time investment and deployment of personnel, as experience shows.